The Server War
by DarkKryptid
Summary: What happens when you spend too long playing a video game? Well, if it happens to be Minecraft, you might end up stuck. And then, you might get caught up in the largest war in recorded history - the Server War. Rated T for violence, course language and sexual references.
1. Daniel

The city glowed with brilliant colours and lights, but these still failed to light up the small ledge that a figure – cloaked in shadow – sat. Looking out towards the edge of the city, past the wall, the light only reached so far. And this 'so far' was absolutely nowhere. Beyond the wall, in the darkness, god knew what dwelled. Well, actually, everyone knew.

Monsters.

Zombies that could punch through wood but not iron. Skeletons that could summon arrows seemingly out of thin air. Spiders the size of children. Green phallic creatures – creepers – that exploded when they got close to a player.

Because that's what the people of this world were. Players.

* * *

Daniel, the figure perched about half way up the tallest building in the city, the clock tower, smiled at this thought. Only here, in Minecraft, could anyone think that giant green penises were normal. But that was just the way things were. Once you got sucked in – and, if you played the game like it was meant to be played, you would get sucked in – you were stuck. And you had to realise that this wasn't a game anymore. This was now your life. Daniel sighed. Except, of course, for those who had the ability to leave. Like Notch.

Of course, death wasn't a problem anymore. You respawned if it was something natural, like fall damage or a monster. And if it wasn't natural, like another player…

Daniel didn't like thinking about that. That was why most didn't leave the city that the first arrived in, the Hub. Here was the only place that you couldn't be hurt by another player. Here was the only place where things were safe.

Standing up, Daniel inhaled a deep breath, and jumped off of the clock tower.

The air whipped around him, causing his brown hair to move erratically in the wind. His eyes locked onto his target, and he twisted mid-air, and landed in a small pool of water. Ignoring the strange looks he got from players and villagers alike, Daniel climbed out of the water and walked away.

The city was beautiful. It had been built years ago, before players in large numbers started finding their way into the world. While this was only ten years previous on Earth, Daniel had been stuck for fifteen years, and some people had been stuck for much, much longer. Time moved differently between universes. Daniel shrugged off the odd feeling that he got whenever he thought about this, and continued down the road.

* * *

Daniel stopped outside a small building, set back from the road and hidden by shadow. In fact, if he hadn't known it was there Daniel would've walked past without even glancing at it. But he did know that it was there, so he turned off of the road and entered the building.

"Hey, Pablo!" Daniel shouted as he looked around the small shop that his friend – no, acquaintance – ran by himself. The walls were lined with iron tools and armour, bows, enchanted books, even shields. Anything more expensive and important - potions, diamond tools, enchanted weapons – were kept in the back. A man, Pablo, poked his head out of the back room, and smiled at Daniel.

"Hello Daniel. What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Just wondering what you have that I could, maybe, buy off of you," Daniel replied. Pablo sighed.

"You and I both know that you don't leave your own server with anything more than a sword. You couldn't afford anything."

Daniel summoned a shiny green gemstone into his hand, and Pablo raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, I think I do have something," he said at the sight of the emerald, and he went back into the back room. Almost immediately, he came back out with a potion full of a strange liquid.

"What is that?" Daniel asked.

"It's a potion. Don't even know what it does. Not been added to the game yet."

Daniel was dumbfounded. "That's awesome."

Pablo nodded in agreement.

"It's yours for one emerald."

As Daniel took the potion from Pablo, passing him the emerald in return, he asked a question.

"How'd you get it?"

Pablo simply smiled, and he walked out of the room. Daniel, knowing that if Pablo didn't want to tell him it was probably cheated in, left the shop.

* * *

Eventually, Daniel reached the entrance to the city, and looked out at the road that wound into the darkness, dotted periodically by torches. He wouldn't be going that way.

Turning off onto a side road, he eventually reached a large wall made out of stone brick. Placing his hand against the carving, Daniel quickly stepped back to watch the wall slowly peel away from reality, revealing a hole full of darkness, slightly pulling him towards it. Closing his eyes, he stepped through the portal.

The wall sealed behind him.

* * *

Daniel climbed out of his bed, and walked over to a large chest set against one of the four walls of his house. He stored his shitty stone sword within the chest, and walked over to another wall. Pressing a hidden button on it, he heard pistons activating below him, revealing a secret ladder leading into his basement.

In the basement was where Daniel stored all of his rarities. Hung on the wall was a diamond sword, and his bow, which was enchanted with _Infinity I_. It had taken Daniel the better part of two years to finally get a book of enchanting, and he still wasn't sure if it was worth it.

A book was on the crafting table in the corner of the room, and Daniel walked over and read the open page.

 _COME AND SEE ME AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK – Z_ , it read, and Daniel quickly ran over to the back of the room, where a line of rails led into the earth. Pressing a button, a minecart appeared on the rails, and started to move along, picking up speed in a matter of seconds. Daniel leapt into the cart, and let it take him deep into the ground.

* * *

 **FINALLY STARTED**

 **I hope you guys aren't like, offended by the swearing in my stories and stuff. Also, there'll be some minor sexual references later on. But nothing that'll make it over T, which is good.**

 **Tell me what you think, maybe what you think will happen (although I don't see how you can make any predictions yet), and I promise, the other chapters will be longer, just I didn't quite know how to start it off.**

 **Review if you want.**

 **~ Dark**


	2. Newby

Torches, placed at regular intervals along the tracks, lit up Daniel's face as he thought about what the message could mean. It could just be something general, like building plans or a chance to discuss the current lack of resources their server was suffering. Or it could be something more serious, like the possible threat of war.

A rival server, The Kingdom of Mythril, had been looking for a way to expand their borders, as their server, although having one of the largest populations in the universe, was one of the smallest servers in the universe.

But would they go to war?

That was the question that Daniel assumed Z was going to ask when he got there. He needed to have an answer before then.

* * *

The minecart grinded to a halt, stopping deep beneath one of the largest castles in the universe, the pride and joy of Daniel's server, Moriamuri – which everyone just called Muri. The castle had been built centuries in the past, for the king of the time, but it was now used as a home by the Admin.

Greeting one of the villagers who guarded the many entrances to the castle, who Daniel sadly didn't know the name of, he started ascending the many steps that led to the living quarters of Z.

After god knew how long, Daniel finally made it to the top of the stairs. Walking into the enormous meeting room that housed the entrance to the quarters, he looked around for Z. Nowhere. He walked up to the door, and pounded his fist against it.

"Z? Are you in there?" he shouted, and he heard a muffled sound from within the room. After a couple of seconds, the door opened, and a head poked out. Z smiled awkwardly at him, her black hair sticking up, just generally a mess, and Daniel could easily make out the fact that her left eye was bright green, completely different from her brown right eye.

"Hey, Daniel," she said, and Daniel's eyes widened.

"I swear to fucking god, if you're having sex right now," he began to say, and another head poked out from behind the door, but this time closer to the ground.

"Hey Daniel," Sasha said, her white hair tied back in a ponytail. He couldn't see anything beneath their necks, and Daniel just shook his head in disappointment.

"You wrote that note no more than an hour ago. You couldn't have waited?" he asked. Z stayed quiet.

"Finish whatever it is you're doing. I'll be waiting out here."

* * *

When the two came out of the quarters a little over fifteen minutes later, Daniel was sprawled out on top of the table. He sat straight up, at the sight of them, and Z shrugged at him. This only caused him to give them a dirtier look. Z was wearing a tight black leather jacket and dark blue jeans, and Sasha was wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

"What did you call me here for?" he asked, and Z's face became dark. Daniel already knew what it was.

"They've finally done it. They've declared war. Not even threatened, just straight up declared war!" she screamed the last word, and Daniel stepped back. The only person that he knew of that wasn't at least a little bit scared of the Admin was the general of the server's army, and her girlfriend, Sasha, but even she stepped back at this outburst.

"We just have to close down the portal before they get anyone in here," Daniel said, and Z nodded in agreement, but she was still obvious angry.

"I guess we had better head out now then," Sasha said, Z and Daniel nodding in agreement. They left within minutes.

* * *

They walked through the small town that surrounded the castle, and out into the dark forest that surrounded the entire village and castle. Luckily, it was day, so they didn't have to worry about any of the monsters of the world attacking them. The path that led through the forest eventually led to the original spawn of the server, where the portal back to the Hub World was.

"How do we close the portal?" Sasha asked, and Z shrugged. Daniel shook his head for the thousandth time that day.

"You're the bloody admin. You should know about these things," Daniel said, as he started searching for the hidden symbol that would allow for them to seal the server from the outside universe.

* * *

After several minutes, the sound of the portal activating startled Daniel. He looked up, and saw that Z and Sasha had already drawn their swords. A flash of light, and then the sound of someone hitting the ground with a thud.

It was someone that Daniel didn't recognise, and by the looks on the other's faces, they didn't know who it was either. The unknown player climbed to his feet, short blonde hair dirtied from where he hit the ground. He looked up, and jumped back in surprise at the three players looking at him, weapons raised.

"Who-who the hell are you?" he asked. "Where am I? What the hell happened to my bedroom?"

Daniel shook his head in dismay. A newbie.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked, and the boy – because that was what he was, he couldn't have been older than sixteen – looked at him.

"Al-Alex. Where am I?"

"You're in Minecraft, Alex. Good fucking job, you played the game too much. Now you're stuck."

Alex's eyes widened in horror, but Daniel stopped him.

"Actually, you might be able to leave. Try. Just imagine your bedroom and go there."

Alex tried. Nothing happened.

"Well, sucks for you. You're stuck."

* * *

After sealing the portal, Daniel walked over to where Alex was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands.

"You okay there, buddy?" he asked, and Alex shrugged.

"I had wished for this, but I didn't actually think it would happen. So this is Minecraft, eh?"

"Well, there are other servers, but for some reason this one is yours. You can't change that, unless you find a new server, but you can travel to others." Daniel paused. "Well, you would be able to, except we are in a war right now, so you won't be travelling anywhere for a while. Not until we have peace."

Alex nodded, a worried look on his face.

"But, hey. Look on the bright side! Unless another player kills you, you can't die!" Daniel said, and Alex smiled sadly at this.

"Well," Daniel corrected himself. "You can die, but you'll respawn, so it doesn't matter."

"It will hurt though."

* * *

 **I'm liking where this is going. Sorry if you're uncomfortable with the _very_ sexually explicit scene there (that was sarcasm). Tell me what you think of the story so far. I like it, but I feel like I've introduced too many characters too quickly. To be fair, I've only introduced like five, but that still feels like its too much.**

 **Review, favourite/follow if you want. Do whatever, really. It's your choice.**

 **But you should review, even if you hated it. But tell me why, not just being a d*ckhead.**

 **Also I need names for Servers. AND you can submit OCs for this story if you want.**

 **~ Dark**


	3. Newby?

Daniel was showing Alex around the main town, but he could tell that the only place Alex wanted to go was the massive castle that sat atop the nearby hill.

"We'll get there eventually. You just need to know the layout of the town in case we get attacked," Daniel said. Noticing Alex's worried look, he continued. "Don't worry though. We won't get attacked."

He had already shown him the blacksmith and armoury, town hall, the general shop, the mill and the training yard. There was only one major building left in the town, and that was the guard tower that overlooked the entire village.

"We're not actually going in there, but that's where the villagers we hire to protect the town watch over us."

Alex looked at him strangely. "You hire villagers to guard the town?"

"Yeah. Give them an emerald and they'll do anything. The only mob they don't defend the town from are zombies, but luckily only spiders can actually get in when the gates are closed."

As they were making their way up to the castle, Alex turned to Daniel.

"I was wondering. Are the Admin and that other chick-"

"Z and Sasha?"

"Yeah. Are they, like, a couple?"

Daniel laughed.

"Really? You get trapped in Minecraft and that's what you're most worried about?"

Alex looked sheepish. "Sorry. I was only wondering."

"Don't worry about it kid. Just don't say anything homophobic around them though. Sasha will actually kill you."

Alex gulped, turning pale. Daniel laughed, and they walked into the castle.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about this war?" Daniel asked, and Z shrugged. This infuriated him.

"You're the bloody Admin! You should know!"

"You're my advisor. Aren't you supposed to give me advice?" Z asked, and Daniel shook his head.

"Fine. We rally everyone who wants to fight, and bring all of them here. We can make sure we don't lose to those bastards at Mythril."

Sasha smiled ear to ear.

"Yes! Finally, I can do something for once!"

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"You want to fight in a war do you?"

"No, but, I mean, I can finally do something useful for once," she said.

"Okay then. I'll send messages to everyone, but it might take several days until anyone receives a message, and a few more days until they arrive. We had better fortify the castle in the meantime."

Z nodded.

"This is why I hired you. You go do that. Sasha and I will stay here, and… talk."

Daniel glared at her, and left the room, almost immediately bumping into Alex.

"Alex?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you knew where the bathroom was."

Daniel laughed.

"Take a left down that corridor, and it's the first door on the right."

* * *

After Daniel had sent all the messages, he was wandering the town when he saw someone he didn't recognise at the gate. At the sight of Daniel, the man broke into a sprint into the woods.

"Oh shit," Daniel muttered, and he sprinted after him.

Daniel could barely see the man in the dark forest ahead of him, dodging around trees and jumping over holes in the ground.

The sky got darker, the sun slowly setting, and Daniel knew that he couldn't stay out here for much longer. As the figure disappeared into the trees, Daniel turned back in the direction of the town.

He had to warn Z.

When he made it back to the town, Daniel noticed that something was wrong. He could see a crowd of people that he didn't recognise, and they were talking to Alex.

"Who are you?" Daniel shouted, storming towards them. When they turned to face him, Alex summoned a sword into his hand and stabbed the closest member of the group in the chest. The poor man, instead of exploding into pixels, simply hit the ground with a thud. The group let out a roar of outrage, half of them charging at Daniel, the other half turning to fight Alex.

Ducking an arrow, Daniel jumped over the blade of one of the men, kicking him in the face. A woman, dressed in black like the rest of the group, stabbed him in the shoulder. Holding on the sword, so she couldn't do any further damage, Daniel head-butted her, knocking her unconscious. Keeping the sword in his arm, he spun around, cut down another woman before she could do anything. He kicked a man in the shin, and he collapsed to the ground. Standing on the man's back, so he couldn't get back up, Daniel stabbed another foe in the chest. Looking over at Alex, he saw how fluidly he fought. Not like anyone who was knew to fighting.

Maybe he had been a martial artist?

Daniel doubted it.

Stabbing the man who Daniel was standing on, he turning around and killed the last enemy that was standing. Looking back at Alex, who had killed all of his enemies, he let out a shout as the man he had chased into the forest snuck up on the poor boy. Alex spun around, but a second too late. His head was separated from his body, and the man laughed. He smiled at Daniel, and he ran back into the forest.

Daniel ran over to Alex's headless body. Who was he? How had he been able to fight so well?

There was one obvious reason for this. He was a spy.

But, since he had fought the infiltrators, Daniel wondered who the hell sent him. It couldn't have been Mythril.

It just didn't make sense.

Daniel looked back at the unconscious woman that was lying on the ground not far from him. She had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **Another chapter. I hope you like it. Who's Alex? What's happening? What do you think will happen?**

 **Review if you want.**

 **~ Dark**


	4. Torture

Daniel looked over the woman, tied up in the castle's dungeon, and almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and she spat at him.

"Kill me. Once I tell you, that's exactly what you're going to do anyway."

"Why do you insist on making things difficult for us? Just tell me, and I'll let you go." Daniel knew she wasn't convinced, and she had every right to not be, as he was planning on killing her once they got the information they need.

Sighing, he walked out of the room, and pointed to Sasha.

"I was bad cop," he said, and she nodded.

"I'll be worst cop."

* * *

Only a minute later, Sasha came out with a scowl on her face.

"They're here to kill Z," she said, and Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you find that out so quickly?" he exclaimed, and she shrugged. Ducking his head into the room, Daniel saw the woman's lifeless body, and looked back at Sasha.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why'd you kill her?!" Daniel screamed, and Sasha glared at him.

"She was trying to kill Z. That is unforgivable."

"That didn't mean you had to kill her!"

"I'd do anything for Z, and you know that." And with that, Sasha walked away, leaving Daniel to clean up her mess.

* * *

The smell was disgusting, and when he was done Daniel had had to clean up a bit extra as well.

Vomit.

Daniel left the room and, after cleaning himself, made his way back up the stairs to the Admin's living quarters. It was there he found Z and Sasha, cuddled up on one of the lounges, talking and giggling.

"We have serious business you two," he said, and Sasha poked her tongue out at him, tightening her hug around Z.

Z merely shrugged.

"We can still talk, even like this. Just tell us what you think is happening and what we should do."

Daniel sighed. "We need to keep you in the castle. Keep the guard close, and don't let a single player near you."

"Who, me?" Z asked.

"YES OF COURSE YOU! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

Daniel saw the look on Z's face, and he looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. But you need to stay safe," Daniel said. "Neither Sasha nor I want anything to happen to you."

"And I don't want anything to happen to me," Z said. "But sitting around and doing absolutely nothing isn't going to help, and what if our members here about their Admin hiding in a castle for the rest of the war. They'll hate me."

"That's a price you'll just have to pay," Daniel said, and Z glared at him for it.

"I'm sick of your shit. You agree with me, don't you Sasha?" she asked, glancing back at her. Sasha gave an awkward smile, and Z leapt from her lap.

"Are you shitting me?" Z asked, and she stormed out of the room.

Daniel looked at Sasha sadly.

"Do you think she got the message?" Sasha asked, and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll listen."

Sasha nodded sadly, and she flopped onto the lounge, sighing in the process.

"What the fuck have we done?"

* * *

Z was looking out over the town from her balcony when Sasha walked into the room, Daniel not far behind. She looked back at the two, and sighed as they hugged her.

"We just don't want you to die. Why do you have to be so stubborn about it?" Daniel asked.

"I don't like just sitting around and doing nothing," Z muttered, and Sasha laughed.

"That's all we ever do!"

Z smiled. "It's not nothing though."

Daniel shook his head in disappointment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Z nodded.

"Okay," Daniel said. "Then I think I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

Summoning an arrow into his hand, Daniel drew back his bow and shot it into a target over fifty metres away. Smiling, he shot another, and then another, each hitting their targets. The fourth arrow he let loose, however, missed the mark.

"Damn it," he hissed, letting loose another arrow in his anger. It hit the target.

Walking down the archery range, Daniel pulled each arrow out of the wood it had hit, and walked back down the range. Moving back further, Daniel tried again, making sure not to miss the target this time. Each time, he would move back another ten metres, and he only missed twice.

He kept at it until the bow broke into pieces. Tossing the remnants aside, he made his way back to his house.

* * *

After he fed his animals, and had replanted the trees, Daniel lay down in his bed to sleep.

 _Luckily_ ¸ he thought, _you don't need everyone in their own bed to sleep. That would suck._

And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Returning to the castle in the morning, Daniel went straight up to the meeting room, and knocked on the door to Z and Sasha's room.

"Are you guys in there?" he asked, and turned around to find Z and Sasha curled up on the lounge. He woke them gently, but Sasha still lashed out at him with a sword, luckily making the sword disappear before it hit his face.

"Shit, I didn't hit you did I?" Sasha asked.

"No, you didn't."

Z sat up, and looked at Daniel.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was just checking on you. I got a few letters back from players saying that they would be arriving soon. Do you think I should let them arrive, with the enemy out in the woods?"

She shook her head. "I think we need all the help we can get. They should be fine. One man won't be able to do anything."

Daniel nodded.

"I'll head out to the spawn tomorrow. If you need me, I'll be mining."

* * *

 **Another chapter down. I don't really have anything to say, other than I need to write more of the Aftermath instead of this.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Review if you want, and I'll see you guys later.**

 **~ Dark**


	5. Angel

A teenage girl stared up at her father – adopted father, as Aaron loved to remind her – as he addressed his court. The King of Mythril they called him. The name "George" meant nothing to them. They only saw him as their all-powerful ruler.

The young girl, who couldn't be older than fourteen, had short red hair and bright greens eyes. Freckles dotted her face, and her skin was pale. Her name was Angel, named so by her king, and she was the eldest of two siblings, not related by blood but by stature.

Her brother – adopted brother – Aaron had been transported to Minecraft at the age of six. He still remembered his old life, and while he had accepted that their father had provided him with a home, food, and protection, he had never accepted him as his true father. Looking to her right, Angel saw him, thirteen years old, with spiked black hair and dull brown eyes, and dark skin.

"My people!" her father shouted, and an almighty cheer was heard from the crowd. "We have struck our first blow against the Moriamurians!"

An even louder cheer.

"I have our best spy, Kyle, deep within the enemy server, and he will kill their admin!"

The cheers were deafening. All knew the name of Kyle, who had been watching the entrances to Moriamuri for the better part of a year now. His work, the death of the previous Muri Admin, was held to high regards by everyone.

"This war will be a short one! They believe that they sealed their entrances, but our army is just waiting to be let in and we will have won!"

Angel saw Aaron trying to slip away, and, making sure the crowd didn't see them disappear, followed him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, and he spun around with an evil look on his face.

"I will not wait by while _he_ kills hundreds of innocent people just because he wants more land!" Aaron screamed, and Angel looked around in a panic.

"You can't talk about father like that," she hissed. "You could be killed."

"I don't care anymore!" Aaron yelled. "He isn't our father! He kidnapped us-"

"He saved us!" Angel yelled back. Aaron stared back at her in silence. Eventually, he shook his head.

"I'm leaving," he said, and he turned around, storming off. Angel pondered chasing after him, but instead she hurried back to the throne room.

The crowd was slowly dispersing, leaving the room, and her father was climbing down from his throne.

"Father!" she shouted, and he smiled at her, his eyes wrinkling and his beard twitching. He was overweight, and he wobbled towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What is it honey?" he asked.

Angel looked up at him.

"Aaron… He's leaving."

Her father's face darkened, and he looked down at his adopted daughter.

"I'll go find him. Don't tell anyone else about this, okay?"

She nodded, and he stormed away.

* * *

Angel was sitting in the common room of the royal quarters when her father stormed in, dragging Aaron by his ear.

"You bastard," he hissed at him, and Aaron flinched. "What were you thinking?"

Aaron stared in shock as he was thrown to the ground.

"If anyone found out that my own son was running away… It would ruin me! How dare you?" the king screamed.

"I-I-I," Aaron muttered nonsensically. The king slapped him, sending him sprawling.

"I will kill you if you try anything like that again, you got that?" he hissed, and Aaron nodded, his eyes filling with tears. Angel just stared in shock as her father stormed from the room, seemingly locking the iron door behind him.

"A-Aaron, are you okay?" Angel asked, reaching out to touch him. He scrambled away.

"You told him!" he shouted. "It's your fault!"

Angel looked on in horror as he started crying.

"You don't seem to realise this. _He_ is not our father. And _you_ are not my sister."

And with that, Aaron disappeared into his room, locking the door behind him.

Angel just sat in silence, tears springing to her eyes.

* * *

The king sat down in the dining hall with the rest of his court. Angel sat beside him, but Aaron was still locked in their quarters.

"I would like to thank everyone for all the support they have given me over the years. Without you, this war would not be possible, and we would not be in the position we are today. Thank you all!" he shouted, and everyone cheered.

Angel cheered as well, rather half-heartedly. Her father turned to her.

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around eventually," he told her, and she nodded, forcing a smile. Her father turned back to the court, and raised his arms.

"Let the feast begin!"

* * *

 **A bit short, sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything else I could write, so here it is. More characters, another perspective and abuse.**

 **Review etc.**

 **Thanks**

 **~ Dark**


	6. Assassin

Daniel couldn't think straight. He was pacing up and down his bedroom, trying to think about the assassin that had been sent to kill Z. And there was the problem of Alex. They had searched his body, and had only found an iron sword and a piece of paper with three words scrawled on it.

 _They cannot lose._

"What the hell does it mean?" Daniel hissed, clenching his fist. He resisted the urge to punch the nearby wall, and instead yelled at the top of his lungs.

There wasn't any logical explanation.

After pacing for what felt like hours, Daniel glanced at the clock on his wall. Supported by an item frame, it showed the sun starting to appear, pixel by pixel, on the left. He had to head back to the castle, but he didn't want to. Daniel dreaded anything he could find there.

Swallowing his fear, he climbed into another minecart and let the rails take him underground, back to the castle.

* * *

Sasha glanced at Z, wishing she could do something more than just stand around and wait for this assassin to show his face. Daniel had headed down to the spawn, waiting to see if anyone would be arriving. She knew that this fear she could feel bubbling up from within her was completely irrational – there was no reason to suggest that the assassin was anywhere near the town anymore.

But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong, terribly wrong.

* * *

As Z felt Sasha wrap her arms around her, she turned around, and kissed her. She could tell just by looking in her eyes that she was worried.

And, to be fair, she had every right to be worried. A threat had been made against her girlfriend's life.

Z wasn't going to let her down. She wasn't going to die. Not yet.

* * *

Daniel looked around at the small clearing that represented the spawn. No one was there.

"Of course not. We could really have used some help soon, and nobody's bothering to show up."

Daniel knew that they were asking too much of the players on the server. They didn't have to bother showing up – it was entirely their choice. Just, he wished that they hadn't had sent letters back telling him they were coming. Worked up their hopes for no reason.

As he was starting to walk back to the town, he heard a sound behind him. The sound of the portal activating. Glancing down to his feet, he saw that the lock was definitely still on, and so spun around. Daniel sighed – a new player was joining the game, for real this time. He hoped they wouldn't be useless.

A light blinded him for a second, and he heard a scream coming from above. Looking up, Daniel was immediately flattened by a teenaged boy. He looked to be about fifteen, with black hair falling down his face. Just as with all players, his outfit reflected his real life dress code, and Daniel was irritated to see that he was wearing a now useless pair of black headphones around his neck. The teenager was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans, and as Daniel shoved the kid off of him he looked down at his hands, which had fingerless dark red gloves on them.

"What the fuck?" he asked, looking up at Daniel with a frightened look on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel shouted to the heavens. "A new player? NOW!?"

The boy looked honestly terrified, so Daniel calmed down and held out his hand. When he took it, Daniel helped the kid to his feet and shrugged.

"I'm Daniel. You're stuck in Minecraft now – don't ask, I'll explain later. What's your name?"

The kid looked at him in horror. "M-Minecraft?"

"Yeah. You played the game too much. Probably way too much. Now you're stuck. What is your name?" Daniel raised his voice slightly.

"Adrian," the boy said.

"Hello Adrian. You're stuck in the middle of a war. Come with me."

And with that, Daniel turned and started walking back to the castle.

* * *

 _Daniel was long gone by the time a hooded man stepped out from behind the trees. He'd seen where Daniel had looked, and reached down to where the hidden symbol that locked the portal was._

 _He unlocked it._

* * *

"This is Adrian," Daniel said. "He's a new player, for real this time."

Sasha nodded to Adrian, but quickly turned her attention back to Daniel.

"So, no one showed up? No one at all?"

"None. Unless they got held up, or were attacked, they aren't coming," Daniel replied. Sasha growled in anger.

"Damn it," she said.

"What are we going to do?" Daniel said, and Adrian raised his hand, which, despite the situation, caused Z to laugh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What is going on here?"

"We're in a war with another server. They've threatened to kill Z here, who's our admin," Daniel explained. "We're trying to stop this from happening."

"I meant, like, Minecraft?" Adrian stuttered.

"I'm not quite sure on the specifics, but when you play the game too much you get stuck in the game. Except it's not really a game. It's like another dimension."

"Now is not the time for this!" Sasha shouted. "What are we going to do about the assassin?"

"I guess we'll have to fortify the town," Z muttered. "Get some villagers to guard the spawn. Make sure no one unlocks the portal, and just hope for the best."

Daniel nodded, and turned around to send the orders around the town. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, a blade seemingly floating in mid-air in the darkness at the edge of the room.

"Fuck!" he shouted, as the blade disappeared, and soon reappeared near Z. It pierced her chest, and her eyes widened in shock. Sasha spun around, screaming in horror, as Z fell to the ground, the light dying in her eyes. Immediately, the assassin's invisibility potion wore off, and he smirked. Sasha summoned her sword and wildly slashed at him, but he was already on the move.

As the man ran to the window, summoning an enderpearl into his hand, Daniel sprinted down the stairs towards the first floor of the castle.

* * *

Sasha collapsed to the ground next to Z's bloody, lifeless body.

"No," she whispered. "Zoey…"

And she started to cry.

* * *

Daniel burst outside and spun around in a circle. He spotted the assassin running away from the castle at full sprint, and Daniel chased after him.

"Get the fuck back here you bastard!" he screamed after the hooded figure, but he just kept running.

Daniel hadn't even begun to comprehend what had happened. Z was dead. Killed by the cloaked _bastard_ that he was now chasing.

He didn't think any more about this.

* * *

Daniel wasn't quite sure how they ended up in the mine beneath the town. The caves wound deep into the earth, and the darkness almost hid the assassin from sight. He was closing in on him, and then the man disappeared from view.

Leaping into the ravine, Daniel equipped some glowing golden boots, and hit the ground without taking any damage. The assassin threw an enderpearl across a lake of lava, appearing on the other side.

Not stopping, Daniel searched his inventory and summoned a splash potion into his hand. Throwing it on the ground, he dived into the lava, swimming through the molten rock, impervious to the heat.

Climbing out of the lava, Daniel looked as the assassin launched an enderpearl at a cave high above the floor of the ravine.

Summoning his enchanted bow into his hand, Daniel launched an arrow into the air.

The hooded man appeared where the enderpearl had landed, and glanced back at Daniel.

The arrow embedded itself into the man's forehead, and he plummeted to the bottom of the ravine.

Daniel spat on the man's dead body.

"That's for Zoey, you arsehole."

* * *

 **Holy shit.**

 **Anyways, thanks to SoulErrorArwitch for Adrian, which his, obviously, her OC.**

 **You should all be sending in OCs. Please? It'd be really appreciated.**

 **And review! And read my other stories!**

 **Of course, thanks for reading guys.**

 **~ Dark**


	7. Run

Daniel climbed out of the mine, tears in his eyes, and stopped in his tracks. An army of players in iron armour was ravaging through the town. Breaking into a sprint, Daniel made his way around to the rear of the castle, hoping to sneak in the back.

Luckily, no one was at the secret entrance set into the side of the hill, and he ran his hand along the stone until he heard a faint click. The grass was pulled away by unseen pistons, and he ran down the dark stone corridor, it becoming darker as the piston doors closed behind him.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Daniel burst into the dark cellar that lay beneath the castle. Ignoring the strange look he received from the villager guarding the entrance, he merely yelled " _We're under attack!"_ and kept running.

As Daniel ascended at the stairs to the meeting room at the top of the tower, he prepared himself for what he was going to see. A dead body. That's all it was. Just a dead body. He had seen too many of those in the last fifteen years – many dead because of him.

 _Oh god_ , he thought, _what if it's my fault?_

Shaking his head, Daniel burst into the room. He looked down at Sasha, still hunched over Z's dead…

"Get up!" he shouted, and she glared at him.

"She's fucking dead Daniel! I'm not leaving her!"

"Do you not understand how imbecilic that sounds? She's _dead_ ," Daniel shouted, choking back tears as he said dead, "there's nothing you can do!"

Sasha jumped to her feet and punched Daniel in his jaw.

"You fucking bastard! You could've done something! You saw the assassin before he attacked her!" she screamed, launching several more punches at him. Daniel blocked each punch, and just barely ducked her sword as it flew over his head.

"Calm down!" he shouted, summoning his own sword into his hand and blocking hers. "I killed the assassin! He's dead!"

Sasha swung once more, but the sword disappeared before it connected. She burst into tears, and Daniel hugged her.

"She was close to me too. I understand that it hurts, but we have to go. The town's under attack," he whispered in her ear, and immediately Sasha flung herself away from Daniel.

"What?" she asked. "How?"

"That bastard must've unlocked the portal before he came here. We need to get moving. Now."

Daniel then turned to Adrian, who was just sort of standing there.

"Are you coming with us? You don't really have a choice now, Mythilians are brutal, and they'll probably kill you."

Adrian nodded, and Daniel threw an iron sword to him.

"Here you go," he said, and then he turned back to Sasha. "What are we going to do about… her body?"

Sasha faltered.

"We have to burn her. If they find out they killed her, they will just take over."

Daniel nodded sadly, and produced a piece of flint and an iron ingot from his inventory. He held them both in his hand, and they spun around eachother, becoming a single object – a flint and steel. Clicking them together, the trio watched as Z's body erupted into flames.

"You were brilliant," Daniel said, smiling sadly as he remembered how they met.

"I will miss you," was all Sasha managed to say before she started crying again.

And with that, the small group of survivors started to descend the tower.

* * *

Exiting through the same hidden entrance Daniel entered from, the three of them made a mad dash for the outer wall of the town. Reaching it, Sasha summoned an iron pickaxe into her hand and started digging her way through the cobblestone. When she made it to the other side, she waited for Daniel and Adrian to follow her and then sprinted for the nearby forest.

As the group ran through the trees, Daniel forced himself to think about something besides Z's death. It only made him angry.

Instead, he turned to Adrian as they ran.

"So, how are you coping with Minecraft?" he asked. Adrian looked startled, and forced a smile.

"I guess it's okay. Death seems a bit more, prominent though. Won't there be monsters in this forest?" he asked.

"Yeah. But, don't worry. Death isn't permanent…. Unless you're killed by another player," Daniel answered, and immediately regretted talking to Adrian. Z's lifeless body… he couldn't get the image out of his mind.

"Oh," Adrian said, and, to Daniel's relief, he shut up.

* * *

After running for what felt like hours, and probably was, Sasha said they had run far enough. Adrian collapsed onto the ground, and Daniel summoned several apples into his hand.

"Eat," he told Adrian, and he obliged. Daniel then passed an apple to Sasha, and he laid down on the ground.

"Fucking bastard," Daniel muttered as he took a bite out of his apple, thinking about the man who had killed one of his best friends.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **The aftermath of Z's death.**

 **Just a bit of clarification, you don't have to include abilities for OCs of this story. This is going to be less superhuman characters and more, regular human characters.**

 **Also, an answer to a guest review! (I'm sorry if I haven't replied to some of the non-guest reviews, I'm trying.)**

 **Dustan: Thanks for the review, but like, you have to give me _some_ information for me to make an OC. Description, personality, what role you want for them in this story, anything! I mean, I could literally just call a character Dustan if you want, but, if you want a proper character based off of you or whatever send me the information, or leave it in a review if you're a guest.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Review if you want, and a favourite and follow is always welcome...**

 **~ Dark**


	8. Monsters

Daniel sat bolt upright, having heard something within the forest. Looking around, he saw Sasha asleep, like she was supposed to be, and Adrian asleep with his back against a tree, which was the opposite of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Up," he muttered to the restful body, nudging the boy with his foot. Adrian slowly climbed to his feet, mumbling apologies.

"Don't worry about it," Daniel told him, his bow appearing in his hand. "But something's out there, so get ready to fight."

"Should we wake Sasha?" Adrian asked, and Daniel shrugged.

"We don't need to, but if you think it would be better for her to be awake, you had better do it yourself."

Adrian looked at her, and shook his head. "I don't think it'd be worth the pain." Daniel chuckled.

"Exactly."

* * *

Daniel summoned a torch into his hand and held it out into the darkness, attempting to catch a glimpse of what had made the noise. Just as he was started to wonder if he had imagined it, he saw movement in the trees.

"We shouldn't have to worry too much," Daniel said under his breath to Adrian. "Just some mobs."

He nodded, and Daniel started to walk into the forest, swapping his bow for a sword in the process.

A hiss came from his left, and he swung without thinking. His blade sunk into the flesh of a creeper, and as a white glow started to erupt from within the monster Daniel kicked it back, causing it to explode in the centre of several other mobs. He covered his face as blood and guts splashed into the air.

"You okay Adrian?" he asked, turning to see the boy duck an arrow and swing at the skeleton that shot it. The iron sword connected, but only succeeded in breaking some of the monster's bones. Running over, Daniel blocked another arrow and slid underneath the skeleton's legs, cutting it down in the process. He jumped up, stabbing a zombie through the throat.

"You need practice," he muttered to Adrian, who simply stood there looking sheepish. Daniel let out a shout, and Adrian dodged to the side as a wooden sword slashed at him. Its undead wielder, a zombie, was clad head to toe in golden armour, and Daniel quickly summoned his bow and let an arrow fly, and watched it pierce the small eye hole in the monster's helmet. The zombie fell to the ground, and Daniel swapped back to his sword.

Adrian ran past him, and Daniel spun around to see the boy decapitate a creeper. Daniel was impressed, even if the attack was somewhat uncoordinated. The boy's eyes widened, and Daniel spun around again, letting his arm move in familiar movements, quickly dismembering the zombie that stood behind him.

A shout came from behind them, and Daniel saw Sasha climbing to her feet, her glowing diamond sword appearing in her hand. She quickly swung it into a creeper, and the blade set the poor creature on fire as it went. It wasn't alive for much longer. She ran over to them, and frowned at them.

"There was a fight and you didn't tell me?" she asked, and Daniel smiled. He had hoped that Z's death wouldn't affect her too badly, and, by the looks of things, she was okay. She shoved Daniel to the side, and plunged her sword into the chest of yet another zombie. That was when an inhuman scream came from behind the two of them.

They both spun around to see Adrian, who had _stupidly_ locked eyes with the tall, almost invisible, black figure that stood before them – this was the creature that was screaming. An enderman. It disappeared from sight, and Daniel watched as it reappeared behind Adrian. Before it could attack, Sasha jumped in front of the creature, looking it dead in its lifeless purple eyes. The screaming became louder, and Sasha smiled, turning around as the enderman teleported again. Her blade cut through the creature's legs, and as it fell to the ground she let her sword follow its path up the enderman's body. By the time it hit the ground, it was dead.

"You okay?" she asked Adrian, and he nodded. She nodded, and she turned around to face Daniel.

"Is that the last of them?" she asked, and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," he said, and then he heard a hissing noise coming from the darkness.

He could only watch in horror as the creeper exploded, destroying the nearby environment. The explosion also hit something else, and Daniel let out a yell as Adrian's lifeless body went flying in the air. It hit the ground, and started to dissolve into white mist. His sword appeared in the ground nearby, and within seconds the body was gone.

"Shit."

* * *

Sasha retrieved Adrian's sword, and Daniel let out a yell of frustration.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

"Calm down," Sasha told him. "He'll just respawn."

"Yeah, but _at_ the spawn. He'll be weapon-less and defenseless. He's basically dead."

He yelled again, significantly louder this time.

"Then there's nothing to do. He's a smart kid. He'll live."

Daniel nodded, but he wasn't happy.

"I'm not going to lose anyone else."

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING!**

 **Sorry, just, massive writer's block. I actually do have most/all of the story planned, but, y'know, I actually have to write words to get that story down.**

 **Also, you should all start sending me suggestions for what the next story I write should be about once I've finished either this or the Aftermath.**

 **Thanks for reading, review, etc.**

 **~ Dark**


	9. Praesidium

Sasha woke Daniel up an hour before sunrise, and they set off almost immediately. They didn't speak to eachother, and simply kept walking through the forest. As the sun began to poke above the horizon, the duo finally made their way out of the dark forest, and Daniel shook his head in disappointment.

"Of all the places, why did it have to be Praesidium?" he shouted at the sight of the enormous stone walls of one of the most heavily fortified towns in the entire server.

"Why do you care?" Sasha muttered. "We'll be safe here."

"Yeah, but, I hate them."

Sasha sighed hyperbolically. "You're a child."

* * *

Daniel walked up to the enormous gate that marked the entrance to Praesidium, and yelled.

"Open the fuck up Michael!"

The gate slowly began to descend into the ground, the iron blocks being pulled into the earth by hidden pistons. As soon as it became low enough for him to climb over, Daniel did just that.

"Michael?" he said, and a short boy with blonde hair dropped from the wall above.

"Daniel!" the boy exclaimed, and Daniel shook his head in disappointment. The boy's leather chestplate was stained with red, hopefully from the redstone that the boy was famous for spending hours on end working with the ore. Even his pale skin was, in places, red.

"Hello Michael. Did you hear the news?"

"Yes I have!" Michael answered. "War!"

"It's not funny Michael. Z is dead."

Michael stopped in his tracks, and he noticed Sasha behind Daniel.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, but Sasha shook her head.

"Don't be. You didn't know."

Michael looked down at his feet, and then hurried away, assumedly to return to his redstone.

"We had better find those dicks in charge," Daniel said, and he walked in the opposite direction. Sasha followed him at a slow pace.

"Slim?" Daniel asked, and the boy spun around, a scowl on his face. When he saw who it was, his face changed to a neutral expression, and his sword disappeared from his hand.

"What are you doing here, Daniel? Evidently, you didn't need our help. Mythril fail so badly?" the boy asked, a smug expression on his face.

"Z's dead. The castle fell. Sasha and I are running for our lives."

Slim's face remained neutral, but Daniel thought he saw a sliver of emotion in his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Can we stay here for a few days? You might run into a few problems from the Mythril army," Daniel began to say, but Slim interrupted him.

"Don't worry, we have farms and resources to last us years. If we come under siege, we can survive easily."

Daniel nodded, and he looked around.

"Where's Ashton and the others?" he asked, and Slim shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea anymore. I think Stella and her sister are out tending the crops, but who knows with Ashton anymore."

Daniel nodded, and turned to walk out of the large church-like building that served as the town centre. Before he left, Slim told him to wait.

"I'm, sorry to hear about Z. She was a good leader."

* * *

Nodding, Daniel continued out the door.

"Stella!" shouted a disgruntled girl as she clutched the small necklace around her head. The moonstone twinkled in the sunlight, and it took the girl a moment to shake off its glow.

"Stella!" she shouted again, long light brown hair bouncing a little as she did.

Stella – the girl's sister – poked her head out from behind a cow, which mooed. The girl yelled at her in dismay.

"Damn it! I'm bloody seventeen, I don't get scared that easily!"

A loud _boo_ came from directly behind her, and the girl screamed. Stella burst into laughter, and the girl scowled at her.

"Sorry Lune. I just couldn't help myself," the girl recognised the smile of Sasha, and she smiled.

"Hey, Sasha. Why are you here?" Lune said, and Sasha smiled at the way the girl's hazel eyes twinkled when she smiled.

"The castle is under siege from Mythril. _Was_ under siege. We had to escape." Sasha's face became sad. "But-but… Zoey's dead."

Lune's smile faded, and Sasha regretted telling her immediately. On the other hand, it was probably better she found out straight away. Stella had come close enough to hear their conversation, and she rushed forward and embraced Sasha in a hug.

"I know how much you loved her. I hope you're okay," she said.

"I still love her," Sasha replied. "And I'm going to win this war for her."

The sisters embraced Sasha in another hug, and Sasha hugged them back.

* * *

An arrow whistled past Daniel's head, slamming into the wooden wall behind him. He looked up and scowled, his eyes locking with the one good eye of his rival and the cofounder of Praesidium, Ashton. He dropped down from the tower he had been standing on, and bounced off of a well-placed slime block at its base. His eyepatch was black, and his one good eye was grey. It made Daniel wonder how he managed to shoot anything with that bow of his.

"Daniel. What pleasure does this town of ours have for being graced with your presence?" Ashton said, mimicking Daniel by placing his hands on his hips. "I trust you fought off that Mythril army?"

"Why the fuck didn't you come?" Daniel said, and Ashton shrugged.

"I didn't tell anyone about it. Obviously you won."

Within moments, Daniel had Ashton pinned against the tower wall.

"FUCK YOU!" Daniel screamed. "Z IS DEAD!"

Ashton looked at him in shock.

"Well fuck. I'm sorry." He honestly didn't know what else to say. He was even more lost for words when Daniel stepped back and turn away from Ashton, apparently crying.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Daniel said, wiping his eyes.

"Alright then."

* * *

The small group gathered in the town hall, and Slim addressed Daniel and Sasha.

"I hope you two don't mind sleeping in the tavern across the street," he said. Daniel and Sasha shrugged in response, and it was then that Slim addressed the others.

"Praesidium is the largest town anywhere near the capital. I have no doubt that we're going to be the next to be attacked. So we need to be ready."

"Ashton. I want you to rally the troops, anyone who is willing to fight. Sounds like we're going to have a battle on our hands soon. Stella, go to the blacksmith and get as many weapons as you can made as soon as possible. Get anyone who isn't already occupied to help."

He then turned to Lune. "Lune, I want you to go to the farms and hide all the animals, and harvest as much wheat as you can. Make plenty of bread, we're going to need the food. I want you to stay there during the fighting so if it looks like we're going to lose, you can release the animals back into the forest. No sense in them dying."

"Sasha, go with her," Stella said. "Protect her."

Lune looked aggravated at this, but kept her mouth shut. Finally, Slim turned to Daniel.

"You and I are going to take a walk around the walls. You've got the best eyesight here."

Daniel nodded, and finally Slim turned to a young man who stood near the door. Daniel assumed he was Slim's page.

"Barry."

"Yes sir?"

"Go fetch Michael. Sadly, we're going to need his help."

* * *

 **Are you ready for this? I know I'm certainly not.**

 **~ Dark**


End file.
